mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Tall Trees
Tall Trees is a constituent region of the West Virginia territory. A river forms the border on neighbor territory of Texas (Sand's Grass region) to the West. The sister region of Great Plains lies to the east. This region resembles the forests of the Colorado Rockies and the redwoods of Northern California. It is one of two areas in the game where snow can be seen on mountains (the other being in the northwest corner of Texas). Tall Trees is an ideal hunting ground, being home to many different types of big and exquisite game wildlife (especially the rare bears and mooses), making it useful for advancing in the Master Hunter Challenge. Locations in Tall Trees *Aurora Lake *Bearclaw Cabin *Fallen Creek *Crystal Camp *Montana Fall *Nekoti Mountain *Pacific Union Camp *Tanner's Reach *Bear Mountains Multiplayer Several multiplayer game modes are available within the Tall Trees region. Most are specific to individual locations such as Crystal Camp and Pacific Union Camp and are listed on those pages. The following game modes take place within Tall Trees in general. None are available with the original game, all require a DLC. Undead Nightmare In part IV the Undead Nightmare, the mission "Birth of the Conservation Movement" takes place in the Tall Trees. The Bigfoot appears only in this region. It is also one of the locations that the Four Horses of the Apocalypse can sometimes be found. Native plants *Hummingbird Sage *Violet Snowdrop *Fever Curer Native animals *Grizzly bear *Beaver *Bighorn Sheep *Boar *Bobcat *Elk *Buffalo (Fallen Creek entrance when using bait) *Chicken (Fallen Creek only) *Puma (slightly more common in multiplayer) *Coyote *Crow *Deer *Eagle *Moose *Fox *Goat (Fallen Creek only) *Hawk *Horse *Rabbit *Raccoon *Wolf *Skunk *Songbird *Brumas the Bear *Lobo the Wolf Native cryptids *Bigfoot *Slender Man *Greedo *UFO's *Adolf Ackermann's ghost *Kotal Kahn *Four Horses of the Apocalypse *Piggsy *Reiko's ghost *Werewolf *Mothman *Shinnok sightings *White Rabbit *Goro *Kintaro *Blood Prism's ghost *Demons *Dixmor Inmates *The Legion *White Rabbit *Smileys *Enrico Noriega *Monster of Flatwoods Trivia *This forest also appears in some missions of Red Dead Revolver 3dn edition. *Brumas the Bear, Piggsy and Kotal Kahn are all found in Tall Trees in Free Roam, while Lobo is found in singleplayer, along with a few other cryptids. *The only populated settlements found in Tall Trees are Crystal Camp and Union Camp, in UN however, even Bearclaw Cabin is occupied. *Very rarely a strange sound can be heard at night in Tall Trees. It sounds like a scream but it is very distinctive and doesn't seem to have any link between animals or a rescuing event. This could be linked to the paranormal creatures appearing there, as people who believe in them in the real world suggest that they often communicate through screaming, to not reveal their appearance. Gallery Bear_Mountain.jpg|The Bear Mountains. Bear_Mountains_map.jpg|The map. Tall_Trees_snow.jpg|Tall Trees in snow. Tall_Trees_bear_hunting.jpg|Tall Trees are a great place for bear hunting. Tall_Trees_Slender_Man.jpg|Tall Trees are also the home to Slender Man... RDR_Werewolf.png|Werewolf... Mothman.jpg|And other creepy stuff... Category:Locations Category:RDR Category:Scary! Category:Forests